


Bonds of Fate

by VibraniumHeart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Knotting, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibraniumHeart/pseuds/VibraniumHeart
Summary: Reader is an Omega who takes suppressants much like the other Avengers. What happens when she ends up going into heat while trapped in an elevator with Bucky Barnes?





	Bonds of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on the Chris Evans daddy fic but already had this rolling. Be patient with me as today is my twins birthday. They're officially two! Hope this is decent?

You trudged onto the elevator with a sigh, jabbing the button for your floor more forcefully than necessary. It felt good to be back in the tower, and officially on vacation from missions. Unfortunately, your trip home had been delayed by almost a full day, which was the reasoning behind your sour mood.

Normally it wouldn't matter, but this particular vacation was vital---all of the Avengers, yourself included, were on a strong regiment of suppressants. It wouldn't do for a heat or rut to start in the field. The medicine also worked to quell the knothead behavior of the Alphas, and helped balance the moods of Omegas. 

The only catch was you had to take breaks to allow time for your heats or ruts---no more than two on a break at a time, and usually those two were the same presentation. 

Your vacation was timed perfectly for your heat, your presentation proudly Omega. The delay meant that the suppressants were wearing off too soon. Not dangerously so, but enough to annoy for sure.

Already you could feel the heat prickling at the back of your neck, the dull pulsing of your clit begging for attention, and the strain in your muscles---the tissue twitching underneath your skin in desperation for touch. All that was left of your journey was a short elevator ride and then you'd be blissfully home-free. Well, painfully and achingly horny and alone, but home nonetheless.

Your thoughts were jumbled and irritated enough that you completely missed him in the elevator, perking when you caught his scent on a deep inhale; woodsmoke and leather, with just a hint of something deeply masculine but impossible to name. Bucky. 

"Long day?" He asked at the same time you noticed his presence. Bucky. His voice was deep and rich, gravelly as if he'd just rolled out of bed. Or ready for it. 

A laugh huffed out of you, "Too long. Like this fuckin' elevator ride." You winced at how it sounded. "No offense."

His lips twitched with amusement, dark brow arching at you from where he stood in the corner to your left. "None taken, doll." In the fluorescent lighting of the elevator his eyes looked sharp, the gray seeming to shift and swirl with the blue of them. 

Tearing your eyes away from his you forced yourself to focus on the elevator doors. Did he have to be so goddamned attractive? From the lazy, slow Brooklyn drawl to the cheeky grin and his dimpled chin. Everything about him was attractive to you, had been right from the moment you'd met. Your heat nearing would not help matters in the slightest. Bucky hadn't shown interest before, and you weren't about to beg or plead with him to sleep with you. To bond with you. 

Even if the idea that no other Alpha could measure up to the way he made you feel sent a sharp pang through your chest. One that wanted to voice itself in a pitiful whine. A sharp bite to your tongue held it in.

As you stared at the elevator doors the steel box suddenly gave a sharp lurch as it stopped suddenly. Caught off guard you stumbled, nearly breaking your nose on the doors in front of you. The only thing that stopped it from happening was a cool, silver arm around your waist. 

"What the fuck?" Your heart hammered in your chest, adrenaline making it pump harder as you drew in a shaky breath. 

"Dunno. Maybe Stark messing with the power grid? I'm sure we'll be moving soon." His arm stayed around your middle, though, which you were grateful for.

Especially when, half a second later, the elevator bounced slightly and the lights winked out. Knots formed in your stomach, the familiar prickle of anxiety crawling up your arms and legs like a silent command to shake. 

Your chest tightened, sweat beading along your brow as you struggled to pull in a full breath. It was so dark you couldn't even see the gleaming silver of Bucky's arm. The thought made the panic sharper, your chest heaving as tears pricked at your eyes. 

Instantly the arm around your waist tightened, Bucky's body tensing at your back. "Omega, calm down." 

You could barely hear him over the rasping catch of your breath, your head beginning to feel light.

Bucky cursed in Russian, turning you in his arms. His flesh hand came up to cup the back of your head, knotted gently in your hair as he forced your nose into the crook of his neck where it met his shoulder. Right where his scent was strongest.

His mouth dipped low to your ear, warm breath puffing out over the shell. His chest was practically vibrating in a soft, protective growl. Almost a purr. 

" 'Mega, shhhhh. I've got you. Need to breathe." Long fingers tenderly massaged the back of your head, down to the nape of your neck. 

"That's it, Y/N. You're safe, Omega." When you kept shivering he ducked his head further, nose pressing into your throat. He nuzzled against the skin tenderly, covering you in his scent. It also served to flood him with your scent---cashmere and old books, a hint of orange that made his mouth water.

Unbeknownst to most of the team, he was on a much stronger dose of suppressants. Steve too. Something with the serum made theirs much more frequent, and much more intense. They took their breaks when they could. Usually that meant a short trip to Bruce, a shot to block the suppressant, and a day or two or however long they had free to masturbate or fuck as they wished.

Bucky always kept the ruts as short as possible, and locked himself away in his room to fuck his own hand until he was too spent to move. Not that it was ever enough. His body craved an Omega, his hand leaving him feeling empty and weak. 

The suppressants also worked to dull their senses, in regards to Omegas. It had both terrified and exhilarated him to find that it didn't seem to work on you, however. 

And now, nose buried in your throat, he was able to smell exactly why you had begun to panic. 

"Bucky..." he recognized the tone of your voice, the soft whine that was half apology and half a warning. 

"Shh, I know. How much time do you have left?" 

The emergency light of the elevator flicked on--a dim, amber sort of glow. You hardly noticed with your nose still pressed tightly against his scent gland.

"Not long. I should have been home last night. Got delayed."

Bucky nodded. "Okay, well the emergency light is on so it can't be too much longer until we're moving."

You nodded, unable to speak past the sudden dry scratch of your throat. He smelled so fucking good, his fingers still gently making circles on the back of your neck. It took everything in you not to arch against him wantonly.

He gave a soft laugh. "You...uh...you smell good too." 

Your cheeks flamed with embarrassment. "Oh God, I'm sorry Bucky. I didn't mean to say that out loud."

He flashed you a crooked grin. "It's alright, Y/N." There was a small shift in his features. "You're not....are you...." he sighed, eyes pinching shut. "Afraid because it's me?"

Instantly you shook your head, the movement sending your scent up around him in strong gusts. He clenched his jaw for a moment, fighting back the primal urge to puff out his chest and growl--to present himself for you.

"No. _No._ I just..." your cheeks flamed red again. "I don't want to make a fool of myself." You drew in another deep breath, intending to let it out as a sigh. 

Instead you focused in on his scent more intently, a shiver threatening to break out over your skin. 

The fog was momentarily lifted as a soft beep filled the elevator before FRIDAY's familiar voice filtered through. "Apologies, Sergeant Barnes, Agent L/N. We're experiencing some technical difficulties."

"No shit." You snapped. 

"How long til it's fixed?" Bucky asked. 

FRIDAY seemed to sniff at your rude tone. "I suggest you make yourselves comfortable."

That was the last she said before silence reigned once more. A new wave of panic swept over you, embarrassment and shame at every possible scenario this could lead to.

"Shit. Fuck. I'm sorry, Bucky. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean---"

He shushed you once more. "Hey, hey, it's okay. S'not your fault. What're you sorry for?" 

When you didn't answer beyond a ragged breath he growled authoritatively. "Omega!" 

You sucked in a deep breath. "Don't." You squeaked. "Don't do that."

Bucky cocked his head adorably, confused. "Do what?"

You swallowed tightly. "Don't use my title. It's..." your cheeks warmed. "It's...effecting me, and I would rather not humiliate myself."

His head tipped further. "It's natural. You know I wouldn't tease you about it."

Frustrated, you growled at him. "Goddammit, Bucky! I know that, okay? But it's not just biology talking here and you know it."

He bristled at your growl, his own rumbling in his chest reflexively. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Your eyes narrowed to slits, another growl ripping through you. "You know goddamn well what I mean! It's not just my Omega side that wants you, but you've made it pretty clear I'm not an option so just fuck off with the alpha shit!"

Before you could blink Bucky had backed you into the elevator wall, his palms against the wall on either side of your head. 

"Watch your tone." He growled, bowing his head so his forehead nearly pressed to yours. His eyes softened. "I didn't know I was an option for you, either, doll. I'm not on the same suppressants. And....it's been a while since I've been with an Omega. I..I'm out of practice." He explained. He hadn't been sure if the signs were there or if it was wishful thinking, your signs too subtle for him to make heads or tails of. 

He watched understanding dawn slowly in your eyes, embarrassment coloring your cheeks that pretty pink once more. The one that made him want to moan aloud, picturing the blush of your cheeks in much different scenarios. Ones with far less clothes.

"You mean...?"

His control slipped at your surprise, the reign he had on his Alpha slipping as his voice dipped an octave---making it far deeper, more seductive. Like a predator enticing its prey.

"That I've been painfully hard this entire time?" Bucky purred, watching the pink blossom once more over your cheeks. He nearly preened at having put it there, the scent of oranges thicker in every breath he took. And, much more prominently, the scent of your own arousal. 

"That I've been half in love with you since we met?"

"Half?" You whimpered, waiting for him to make a move. 

He chuckled softly. "Mmm. The other half was a bit...primal." 

Your heart skipped a beat at that, at the idea that he'd imagined fucking you. Possibly marking you. 

Before your poor foggy brain could formulate a response he groaned, teeth sinking into his lips. "We're out of time, sweetheart." His lips brushed your forehead before he shifted to step back. 

A whine tore from your chest, hands gripping his shirt tightly. "Don't go. Please, Alpha."

He shuddered. "That's not fair. I don't want you to do anything you'll regret. I should step away."

"Haven't you been listening?" You snapped.

Bucky growled in warning. "I don't want to rush this. I'm not some complete knothead. I can control myself."

You sighed in annoyance, ready to tell him off for assuming your heat was the only reason you wanted him right this second, when a sharp pain tore through your stomach. 

Instead you sucked in a sharp gasp, doubling over as you whined with the pain. Bucky flinched, but held himself back. 

"Bucky..." you panted, "please, please. It hurts."

His Adam's apple bobbed in a tight swallow. "I know it does. I'm sorry." 

Another wave of pain rolled through you. "I'm not gonna regret it. I'm fully in love with you, you insufferable jerk." 

Bucky blinked in surprise. "What?"

You whined again. "Been trying to tell you that, but you keep interrupting me."

He took half a step closer. "What are you saying, exactly?"

You'd had more than enough. "I'm saying even if you were to mark me tonight I would not regret it. I would be over the fucking moon to be your Omega, you thick headed, absolute---"

His lips crushed to yours almost painfully. "You and that mouth'a yours." He sighed blissfully, returning his lips to your own.

From the moment his lips touched yours, heat burst through you in prickling waves. You returned the kiss eagerly, whimpering into his mouth when he nibbled your bottom lip and sucked it into the scorching, wet heat of his mouth. 

Bucky growled possessively in response, his tongue slipping past your parted lips and into your mouth to brush against your own. He kissed you thoroughly, deeply, until your breath was snagging in your lungs in need of air.

His own mouth moved to your throat, kissing a chaste line down it. "Omega," he purred, "tell me you want this. Want me."

Your eyes fluttered as he kissed over your scent gland. "Oh, _Alpha_. Yes." Your fingers curled against his biceps. "Want you. Please. Need you touch me."

His teeth grazed your pulse. "I am touching you." He purred teasingly.

Another whine pinched your throat, fingers creeping under the hem of his shirt to scratch at his lower stomach. "More. Want your hands on me."

Bucky moaned, flesh hand slipping from the wall to grip your hip tightly. His hand pushed under your top, gasping at the feel of your bare skin. 

"Where do you want me to touch you, baby?" He sucked a mark into your neck as his hand slid up to just underneath your bra. He nearly came when you keened, arching desperately into his touch. 

"Everywhere. Stop teasing. You want me to beg for your hands on my breasts? My pussy?" Your hands slid up his abs. "For your thick Alpha cock inside me?"

Bucky sighed blissfully, his hand pushing the cups of your bra upwards to free your breasts. His thumb brushed over your nipple, pinching softly. "Yeah, 'Mega. S'what I want. Want to hear how bad you need it." 

His metal hand found your other nipple, both sensitive buds rolled and pinched and tugged between his skillfull fingers.  Your nails raked down his chest, a strangled and desperate sound tumbling from your open mouth. 

"Need it, Alpha." Your eyes found his in the dim light. "Need you, James." 

His lashes fluttered, eyes blown black with lust as he pressed bodily against you. "Fuck, Omega. You're gonna ruin me." His flesh hand slid back down your body. 

"I'm gonna take real good care of you. Give you everythin' you want." His hand finally slid beneath your jeans to rub your soaked folds over your underwear. 

The fabric was already drenched, the silky material so thin that it was hardly there at all--doing nothing to dull the sensation of him finally touching you. 

"Fuck, baby. You're fuckin soaked." He pushed harder against you, slowly but firmly rubbing your pussy through the soaked material. 

Your head banged against the wall as you threw your head back with a soft cry, drawing a moan from him. 

"That's it, baby. Just let me take care of you." The barrier between your pussy and his hand was pushed aside, his middle and ring fingers pushing into you with an obscenely wet sound.

It would have been embarrassing if it wasn't so fucking hot. He pulled them out of you, dragging his slick fingers up your folds to your clit--just barely brushing against it before pushing his fingers in once more. They found your spot almost immediately, rubbing slow but firm circles against it. 

You gasped, white knuckling his shirt as your walls fluttered around his fingers--your orgasm so close. 

"You want to cum, Omega? Drench my hand in your sweet slick?" His metal fingers gripped your hair, wrenching your head back to force your eyes on his.

"Or do you wanna cum on your Alpha's mouth? Hmm? Want to drown me in that sweet cunt?"

Your mouth twisted into a silent scream, barely able to force the words out, "Yes. Oh, your mouth. Please Alpha, Bucky."

He dropped to his knees lightning fast, yanking your pants and underwear down with him. They were still hanging from one ankle when he threw your leg over his shoulder and buried his tongue in your pussy with a growl.

His tongue pushed deeply into you, his hands guiding your hips into a grind against his tongue and mouth. Those steel blue eyes stayed on yours as he devoured your cunt, nose bumping against your clit. A hand fisted into his hair, your hips grinding desperately against his mouth as the first tremors of your orgasm rolled through you.

Your thighs clamped shut around his head as you screamed his name, body simultaneously going numb and alive with sensation all at once. 

Pleasure beyond any you'd ever felt ripped through you, your pussy fluttering around his tongue with a wet gush. 

Your legs gave out, caught only by Bucky who lowered you gently to the floor. He eased off, pressing filthy wet kisses to the insides of your thighs. "So beautiful for me." He praised, your body humming with delight. 

Still, the need to have him plucked at your nerves. Ready to have him again in mere minutes.  "More." You whined. 

Bucky grinned crookedly but affectionately, pulling his shirt up and over his head. "Greedy girl." 

He undid his belt slowly, dragging the zipper down slowly. "One last time, sweetheart. You sure?"

You forced your eyes onto his. "I am. Are you?" 

Bucky pushed his pants and boxers down. "Never been more sure. I'm yours." 

His body settled over top of yours, hips between your open legs. "And you're mine. My Omega."

The air between you seemed to shift as he slid his cock through your folds, dragging the head up your slit to soak his cock in your slick. Both of you watched, transfixed, as the already leaking head of his cock nudged your clit.

A plea was just beginning to form on your lips when he pushed in slowly, the breath punched from your lungs in an intense rush of pleasure. Your mouth dropped open but you couldn't seem to speak, robbed of speech by the warm tugging sensation in your chest. 

You could tell Bucky felt it, too, from the way his brows furrowed in disbelief and the deep, husky way he moaned your name. The warmth blossomed out and out until you could feel it down to your toes.

His cock was pushed in to the hilt, his balls snug against you as he gasped for a breath. "Oh, 'Mega." Bucky purred, drawing his hips back slowly until only the head of his cock remained in you.

As he thrust in again your nails raked down his back, breaking the skin beneath them. It would heal before the night was out anyway. Not that you could stop yourself, so overwhelmed with sensation--able to feel not only his cock slowly stretching your fluttering and slick walls open----

\---but the pulsation of his cock, the grip of your walls around him. You could feel the tingling in the base of his spine, the shiver that rolled through him at the drag of your breasts over his bare chest as he thrust into your tight pussy.

You could hear how soaked you were as he fucked slow and hard into you, nearly growling with every breath. True mates were rare, so rare that you'd never been sure how you would recognize it.

Now you knew, with Bucky filling you completely again and again as his heart hammered in your chest. Your bodies, your souls, had already started to weave together in a blinding tapestry of bliss and safety. 

He felt like home. And you knew he felt the same by the tears in his eyes, clinging to his long lashes as he whispered words of adoration and praise. How good you felt, how irrevocably he belonged to you.

Your fingers wound into his hair, drawing his lips to your throat. "Please..." you shuddered as his mouth brushed against your scent gland. 

"Want my mark, Omega? Want everyone to see who you belong to?"

Whimpering you clawed at his back again. "Yes, yes, yes, please. Need it." 

He cut off your whine with a possessive growl, teeth sinking into the gland with a sharp pinch. It was erased by the tidal wave of bliss that crashed over you, threatening to spiral you into orgasm.

His tongue slid over the fresh mark with a groan. "Could cum just seeing my mark on you." He panted, thrusting faster into you.

The world blurred as he rolled you both onto your sides, hitching one of your legs around his hips. Blue eyes met your own before he bowed his head submissively and bared his throat in a silent show of trust and want--his own need for your mark strong enough that he'd beg if you wished it. 

Almost reverantly you nuzzled into his throat, the tip of your tongue tracing over his bonding mark teasingly. 

Bucky whimpered. "Please, sweet Omega. Mark me. _Claim me._ Please give me your mark."

Your teeth sank into the tender skin with a moan. His hips buckled sharply, his knot catching inside of you but it didn't stop him from rocking needfully against you---rutting and grinding as his flesh hand slid down your body to rub your clit roughly.

"That's it, baby. Fuckin cum on my cock. Cum for your Alpha. Now." He demanded, the command hurtling you over the edge. Static filled your ears and your veins, pleasure bursting through you again and again as you were pulled under a current of never ending pleasure. 

You felt his cock pulse, his growl vibrating the floor beneath you as he came with a hoarse shout of your name. 

Your vision was spotted white as you felt him purr against you, nuzzling and kissing the fresh mark of his teeth as you both struggled to catch your breath.

He grinned lazily at you, need sated for the moment. "You okay?"

You grinned stupidly back at him. "Much more than okay. About damn time."

Bucky barked out an affectionate, lighthearted laugh. "Yeah, well, I waited over 70 years to find you sweetheart. But I ain't letting you go now."

His cock was still locked deep within you when the lights flickered back on and the steel doors of the elevator slid open with a whoosh. 

His body covered yours as much as he could while his cock was buried in you, snarling and snapping his teeth at whoever dared intrude. 

A blushing Steve held up his hands in platitude, head bowed submissively to Bucky to show he wasn't a threat to his Omega. "Christ, Bucky. It _reeks_ in here." He gagged dramatically at the Alpha scent of his best friend.

Bucky huffed at him. "Stevie, you're my best friend and I love you but keep your goddamn eyes off _my_ girl." He barked.

Steve lowered his eyes to the floor bashfully. "Easy, Buck. Just thought you two might like to find a bed. Stark insists upon it in fact." 

"And you're cleaning that elevator, Barnes. Do you have any idea how long it will take to get that smell out?" Tony's voice chastised from the intercom. 

It was your turn to snarl. "If it's such a problem maybe you should stop touching the electrical when you've not slept in three days, you egotistical fuc--" Bucky laughed as he covered your mouth with a sweet shushing sound. 

His eyes were bright and playful even as you licked his palm petulantly. 

"Save all that feisty energy for me, kitten. Hmm?" His teeth nipped your jaw playfully. "Protective, beautiful Omega." 

Steve made another gagging sound. "Bucky I swear to God if you try to start round two while I'm in earshot I will fuckin lock myself in your room when my next rut hits."

Bucky didn't even flinch. "Then I guess you better get out of here, punk. A few blocks down the street at least. My girl isn't exactly quiet, especially to a super soldier." He winked down at you when you slapped his chest playfully. 

"Knothead." You accused without heat behind it. 

Steve groaned loudly. "You two make me sick." He rolled his eyes before turning to leave, calling back over his shoulder. "Happy for you, jerk!"

"Fuck off, punk, before I slap the serum right out of you." 

The pair of you didn't make it out of the elevator until long after Steve had left, too wrapped up in each other to care to move. Eventually you made it to his bedroom, and stayed there for the remainder of your vacation. 


End file.
